Just Imagine Meta-RPSecrets
tk: I want my characters to RP themselves so I can just hang out and watch them Dele: that would be awesome Slarti: heh. Set up a bunch of ELIZA bots with LJ accounts and let them go to town on each other. tk: ahaha. ...now I'm imagining flippy sitting at the computer, literally RPing as himself Slarti: haha Dele: HAHAHH Dele: nuada would write like Dele: the epic battle song of how he destroyed humanity Dele: and married his sister Dele: and ruled the earth Dele: it would basically be wish-fulfilment mary sue fic starring himself Takhys: I will brb. Slarti: Nero bitching about the Anti-Violence Field and why he can't just FIRE EVERYTHING at all the other people's pups. Dele: he'd be that jerk who can't rp with other people because he wants to write a story about how cool he is tk: HAHA, yes Dele: nuala would rp doul. tk: Donny wouldn't do it, he'd get frustrated with the mouse in five seconds and be like FUCK THIS THING tk: hahaha Mhari: .... once again I return to madness Dele: wb mhari. Mhari: hi. tk: Bruce would be that guy who is always very mysterious with his characters and never lets anyone know who's playing them, and if anyone spoiled it he'd be like B| Dele: he'd be like Dele: jealously hoarding details of his character's backstories Lisa: ...what are y'all talking about tk: yeah, and he'd have a notebook with like every single piece of info he learns IC, ever Dele: we're talking about if our characters (and everybody else's) were rpers Dele: hahaha it would have like, a reference book as well Kay: leila: /rules lawyer Mhari: so Dele: lo would play changeling: the dreaming because a) fairies and b) horrors Mhari: Bruce rps on insanejournal tk: hahaha Kay: ah Kay: but which characters would do rpf. Mhari: /crops all his icons across the eyebrows Mhari: .... annika. Dele: HAHAHA tk: Fish would be so into it, he'd have a girl character and her name would be Death Lily or something awesome Mhari: annika would totally rp her pet band members. Mhari: .... tk. Mhari: That is the best thing. Jenni: jack would rp himself while pretending to be someone other than himself, celebrity rping Dele: giles would rp a fighter pilot or a grocer. tk: he'd be a bit of a wanker though, he's kind of dramatic Slarti: I don't know that Grif would bother to rp, but I wouldn't be surprised if the Bizarre ONI Nexus Fandom has some of that going on alongside the wiki and whatever else they're not supposed to have. Dele: ...oh my god slarti Dele: /VISIONS Dele: the ship battles were funny enough tk: HAHAH Dele: without adding rpers into it Mhari: ..... that's so meta I can't even Dele: remember when we were making up who ONI shipped Slarti: hahaha Oh, yeah. Dele: imagine if SEAN CONNERY were in hocave tk: Vin Diesel plays WoW Anna: then we'd definitely know about it tk: ...wait what Anna: dele would have identified his ass long ago Mhari: obvioushly. Dele: ...fair enough. Dele: man i love pretending that connery in the rock Dele: is old ass james bond pretending to have a different name Anna: plus i don't think connery would be a very good equal-opportunity rper. Dele: true, connery doesn't seem like he plays well with others. tk: he'd type in caps all the time Dele: that's ramirez tk: same difference Dele: ...who may basically be - yes Alice: i feel like that's more BRIIIAAAAN BLESSEDD tk: he plays himself in everything anyway Mhari: sean connery's lulzy self insert Slarti: ITYM, "shelf inshert" Mhari: good catch. Claire: bruce would rpf christian bale anyway that guy is fucking insane Dele: sdf hahaha Anna: insert comment about lighting guys and being done professionally here Category:Quotes Category:Horrors